dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Jumping Spider (4e Monster)
Jumping Spider Jumping spiders are expert hunters, using stealth to sneak up on their prey and pouncing on their prey at the ideal opportunity. Though jumping spiders are among the smallest monstrous spiders, they are among the most deadly, being some of the most agile of spiders. Like all monstrous spiders, jumping spiders can be found in almost any environment. |name=Bite |action=Standard |recharge=at-will |keywords=Poison |effect=+8 vs. AC; 1d10 + 3 damage, and the target takes ongoing 5 poison damage and is slowed (save ends both). }} |name=Deadly Bite |action=Standard |recharge=encounter |keywords=Poison |effect=+8 vs. AC; 2d10 + 3 damage, and the target takes ongoing 5 poison damage and is slowed (save ends both). }} |name=Bite |action=Standard |recharge=at-will |keywords=Poison |effect=+12 vs. AC; 2d6 + 5 damage, and the target takes ongoing 5 poison damage and is slowed (save ends both). }} |name=Deadly Bite |action=Standard |recharge=encounter |keywords=Poison |effect=+12 vs. AC; 3d10 + 5 damage, and the target takes ongoing 5 poison damage and is slowed (save ends both). }} |name=Bite |action=Standard |recharge=at-will |keywords=Poison |effect=+21 vs. AC; 2d8 + 7 damage, and the target takes ongoing 5 poison damage and is slowed (save ends both). }} |name=Deadly Bite |action=Standard |recharge=recharge , |keywords=Poison |effect=+21 vs. AC; 4d10 + 7 damage, and the target takes ongoing 5 poison damage and is slowed (save ends both). }} |name=Death Fang |action=Standard |recharge=encounter |keywords=Poison |effect=+19 vs. Fortitude; 4d10 + 7 damage, and the target takes ongoing 10 poison damage and is restrained (save ends both). }} |name=Bite |action=Standard |recharge=at-will |keywords=Poison |effect=+30 vs. AC; 3d8 + 9 damage, and the target takes ongoing 10 poison damage and is slowed (save ends both). }} |name=Deadly Bite |action=Standard |recharge=recharge , |keywords=Poison |effect=+30 vs. AC; 5d10 + 9 damage, and the target takes ongoing 10 poison damage and is slowed (save ends both). }} |name=Death Fang |action=Standard |recharge=encounter |keywords=Poison |effect=+28 vs. Fortitude; 5d10 + 7 damage, and the target takes ongoing 10 poison damage and is restrained (save ends both). }} |name=Toxic Fang |action=Standard |recharge=encounter |keywords=Poison |effect=+28 vs. Fortitude; 4d10 + 7 damage, and the target takes ongoing 25 poison damage and is restrained (save ends both). }} Jumping Spider Tactics A jumping spider often waits in ambush, but it usually actively hunts its prey. A jumping spider stalks its prey until it is close enough, it uses its death leaper ability to pounce on it's prey. When bloodied, it tries to escape with prodigeous leap and its other jumping abilities. Jumping Spider Lore A character knows the following information with a successful arachana or Nature skill|nature]] skill check|check]]. :DC 10 (arachana), DC 15 (nature): Jumping spiders are typically hunters. They have the ability to leap large distances, and they typically use this to pounce on their prey when they hunt. Jumping spiders are typically loners and are agressive against all others (including their own kind). :DC 15 (arachana), DC 20 (nature): Jumping spiders are among the most deadly of monstrous spiders. Though their venom cannot match that of the deadly black widow, they have deadly bites and it is difficult for their prey to escape, as they are very fast. :DC 20 (arachana), DC 25 (nature): Though jumping spiders are typically solitary, some are members of so-called "spider colonies". Such colonies cannot exist without guidance from a more intelligent being, such as an arachnomancer or demonspider. Encounter Groups Jumping spiders regard most creatures (even each other) as prey, though they may be found among other spiders or spiderkind. Level 16 Encounter (XP 7000) * 2 Deathjump Spiders (level 16 skirmisher) * 2 Theraphosa Brutes (level 10 brute) * 1 Lesser Widowmaker Spider (level 17 lurker) * 1 Scytodid Adult (level 14 artillery) * 2 Spydric-One Hunters (level 7 skirmisher) ---- Back to Main Page → Homebrew → Creatures → User Creatures. Back to Main Page → Homebrew → Creatures → User Creatures by Level → Level 3 Creatures. Back to Main Page → Homebrew → Creatures → User Creatures by Level → Level 7 Creatures. Back to Main Page → Homebrew → Creatures → User Creatures by Level → Level 16 Creatures. Back to Main Page → Homebrew → Creatures → User Creatures by Level → Level 25 Creatures. Back to Main Page → 4e Homebrew → Sourcebooks → Arachonomicon; the Book of Spiderkind → Monsters. Category:4e Category:User Category:Monster Category:Level 3 Category:Level 7 Category:Level 16 Category:Level 25 Category:Skirmisher Category:Spiderkind Origin Category:Beast Type Category:Salticid Keyword Category:Spider Keyword Category:Arachonomicon; the Book of Spiderkind